Two-Four Kuromorimine: Weiß Wolfe
by M0131U5
Summary: "Twenty-four weeks to tame the 'White Wolf of the Black Forest"


_So much lies…_

 _So much pain….._

I think I will lose a friend again…

"Erika…. Please don't give me that frown…."

* * *

24 seconds before I pull the trigger

I entered the church, the luger still in my hands; there he was descending from the bell tower. His…no…our body's hampered from the battle. The last of both of our teams, this fight will decide our fates…

A strange light fills the room…twilight is shining through the stained glass windows… it seems this battle is almost over…

"Mobius… it was nice to meet you…" I said to the boy in front of me. The very person that gave me hope, views a better future, and filled me with determination.

"Indeed" He replied… reloading his rifle, I took my chance to finish him off.

-CLICK!-

"Has tankery made you so dull" …. "Or are you hesitating, thinking you may make a mistake…" He stared straight at me, his rifle still in his hands unstill neither shaking erratically.

"It's no use, you won't talk me down. Your, determination is strong, come now! Stand your ground!" Shouting at him… My eyes begun to fill with water and it begun to blur my vision, yet despite this, I still manage to see a single drop of his tear fell from his cheek.

"How did we come to this? I always asked myself, what have I done?"

Despite this crucial moment, I still managed to recall of our previous _encounters_

 _I'll remember you friendly face… and I will admit…. I will miss this place_

* * *

24 weeks before we put ourselves into the abyss

I never thought that I would be given a chance to enter this prestigious place….

"Kuro…K… Kuromine?" dumbfounded by such a complicated name…

"Black Forrest Peak" my mentor lighted up "If you can't pronounce it, just use the translation…" our mentor, a master marksman, current head of our institute, accompanied us in our field trip. Yet he did not mention of anything related to visiting an all-girls academy.

"Ah, thank you sir…" he patted my head "But if I may ask what were we doing here again" my curiosity getting ahead.

"You…and your squad for a tour hosted by the students here in this academy…." He paused "I'm here for _"diplomatic_ " reasons"

"I'm amazed you haven't bored yourself with these diplomatic shenanigans of yours." He stared at me…

"Why is it of all of your meetings, you have to face our mortal enemies."

"Sometimes our enemies become our friends-"

"And friends of truth and loyalty… like you always have told me" it was his… and my favorite lesson.

"I never regretted teaching it to you even for what you did to my entire student battalion-" I felt insulted and complemented.

"Excuse me" a voice called us out

Our conversation was interrupted by my second in command

"Big boss here comes' the ladies…"

Indeed they were here, and a platoon to boot. Leading them is no doubt their head mistress, Nishizumi Shiho, her face filled with no emotion. If I could describe her, she would be someone who would strike fear and admiration to both her enemies and allies.

I checked my squad, of no more than ten boys not including me. I already knew that they are already struck with fear as they fell to the sight of the head mistress.

"Just remember not to blow your cover and no call signs" I assured them. On time like these we always hide our personal identity, but when it's our institution's reputation we'll have to be honest and professional. This situation is just another one of those, and yet my men are already at breaking point.

They stopped a meter in front of us, their head mistress greeting us prompt and proper.

"A nice day to meet a fellow master again" he voice monotone yet still awe filling.

"Yes…" a rather goofy answer of my mentor. I could only put up a poker face in front of Black Forrest Peak students and I doubt my squad members are barely holding on a straight face.

"I believe that we have something important to discuss" My mentor said

"I agree, my daughter, Maho will escort your _students_ for the tour" she replied, then leading the way towards what I can assume their main office.

Zwei, my second in command, stepped forward.

"Who among you beautiful ladies is Maho?" That very question of him, made all of the girls in perfect formation have a faint blush, except one in particular. Said person stepped forward and soon introduced herself.

"I am Nishizumi Maho, heiress of the Nishizumi-style, I…Welcome you to our Forward Operation Command Academy." Her tone while almost identical to her mother did not at very least interest me. Not because it was too proper but I felt this situation very clichéd.

Her introduction was interrupted by impatient second in command

"So…when will we start the tour, my dear fraulienn?" Zwei trying to hit on the heiress

"Try to place yourself in a proper manner, it would be a shame if you were embarrassed in front of all of our female students" She said, while pointing at Zwei's open lower zipper. Zwei being quick witted covered himself up with his hands. For once he actually shut up, usually it would be me who would embarrass him in front of the entire battalion or our mentor, but this time I could just raise a brow and smirk. I bet my squad is barely trying to hold their collective laugh.

Maho turned back to her platoon and dismissed them, where some happily walked away, others groaned in exhaustion after standing in formation, while others insisted to stay with the heiress.

"So much for a disciplined academy, I think I could lay back a bit" I thought to myself

Regardless I think I would slide this tour off, I rather investi- no, what I mean was, _"gather intel"._

"Please follow me" Maho told us. I took my chance and patted Zwei. Of which meant, _"take care of the squad for me and try not to compromise the institutions' reputation"_ pat. Then I quickly slid off, with a miracle that the students whom were with Maho did not notice me.

With a quick observation of my surroundings I quickly sneaked off to the nearest building, a chapel of gothic design.

* * *

24 minutes before the introduction

"TO BE PUNISHED BY THE COMMANDER IS A HONORABLE OPPURTUNITY!" I said to myself.

"I am Itsumi Erika, an Overall Commander of Kuromorimine Tankery Team, known as the White Wolf of the Black Forrest. I will uphold the honor of my academy and the Nishizumi-style. I-"trying to continue my monologue until I interrupted myself

-growl-

"I should have probably ate lunch first before accepting this punishment"

-growl-

"UUUUGGHHHH!"

From outside I heard the cadenced march of the girls, then they halted

"So the guests are here, now I'm starting to regret what I have done. I should be there and upholding the schools reputation."

-growl-

"I feel…. Sleepy…. I …. Think….. I need … sleep for now …. "

The weight of my body drag me down on the floor of the altar, soon my vision went black

….

Soon enough my vision went back…

I see a man he was carrying me, I noticed I was still in my uniform, still neat and tiny. We were walking in a familiar forest; I can only assume that it was the Compounds rear Forested Area. I looked off to the distance… we were nearing a clear area.

We reached the clearing; I smell fresh air blowing towards us, it was very refreshing. He lay me down under the shade of the tree, adjusting me so that my back was against the tree.

"Please try to rest here for a while" he told me. He stood up taking a deep breath and a view of the peaceful landscape. He looked at me again; he must have noticed me fidgeting. He took off something that was slung on his shoulder. I could not identify what the item was, but what he did after was; he removed his coat and placed it on me.

Warm and comforting, is what I can describe both his coat and him… Who is he anyway? And why am I thinking such things?

"Please try to rest you'll be placing yourself on much more stress if you don't" He asked of me, this time I saw his face, his begging blue orbs looked at my light blue ones. Finally I complied; I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and finally went to sleep.

I was awoken again when I felt a nudge; it seems this guy sat beside me and took a nap. I felt warmth on my cheeks; I need to get a hold of myself. I try to force myself to sleep but I could not erase this moment in my head. Neither could I stop noticing him; His light blonde hair, of coincidence, is the same as mine. His medium built body toned yet not too buff. If there was something that puts me into interest it was his clothes and the item he has tightly cling on. His uniform while I was not able to view all of it, as I was afraid of moving and waking him up, was decorated by a ribbon patch with the title 'Marksman' on his left shoulder sleeve. While there was a nameplate just above of his breast pocket, I still hesitated to know him. I rather ask myself…. And thank him I guess

Being so close to him, all that my ears tend to catch are only the sound of his peaceful breaths. Hearing these I felt myself sleepy… this guy… an aura of peace and serenity…just… who iz… hi...? zzzzZZZ

* * *

24 minutes, after I fell asleep

Waking up to peaceful snores of the girl I saved, I checked the horizon only to find out that the sunset has almost begun. Just as then the ear piece I have been wearing the whole morning, started to beep. Afraid of waking the young lass beside me, I immediately answered the call.

"MOBIUS GET YOUR BUM AT THE GATES IMMEDIATELY!" the deafening calls of my mentor, while it's not common for my mentor to scream out loud on the line, when I'm on the other end, I'm the exemption.

"I guess it's time to go" Looking at one more time, I hesitated to look at her face neither do I want to wake her up in such peaceful state.

-Growl!-

Snickering, I decided leave her a gift, reaching for the back-pack behind the very tree we slept under, I reached for the homemade sandwiches in my bag, amazingly they still looked highly edible, comparable when I made them before we leave the hotel.

Now a drink to supplement the snack, taking a sip from first of the two of my flasks, just water… no I doubt a fine _lady_ like her would appreciate just water. Storing back my flask, I pulled out the second one. Upon opening, the distinct smell already made it clear to me that this was _class_. 1952 Eiswine, courtesy of my mentor, first time I tasted it? I think it was on my eighteenth birthday. Him being unable to hold much of his liquor, I managed to transfer most of the bottles content inside this very flask. It has been reduced for some time most during celebrations after tournaments, regardless of a victory or draw, and yes my battalion has not been defeated.

Everything else aside, I think she should enjoy it, and judging from here physical appearance she must be eighteen or closer right? Maybe...oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hearing my ear piece beep again and the sun setting on the horizon, I had to hurry, fixing my equipment, and slinging back my other _equipment._ I almost rushed off, if I haven't realized that perhaps I should leave an _introduction_ note to her. With only a marker and a clean handkerchief I managed to write down a note. I initially hesitated to sign it with my name but then again she wouldn't probably track me down right?… Maybe...oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

With that I ran down the trail I followed from the church, to be honest it wasn't really that far… soon I was already at the compound gates. Taking a scolding from the mentor, was to be expected.

"Where the bloody hell were you goofing off?" he interrogated me.

"I got lost sir" I replied with a straight face, glancing to the Black Forrest Peak Head Mistress; she seemed to raise a brow at my answer, as if as questioning me

"Very well…." he accepted that answer that fast?

"Join the squad and say your good byes" And I did just that…. Not quite… I actually let Zwei do the work of goodbye. With that we rode back to the hotel we were staying in.

* * *

2 hours and 40 minutes, since he left

The sudden gust of wind awaked me from my slumber. The once peaceful and warm aura has been replaced by the uneasy and cold night. I felt saddened from his disappearance; I looked around to verify, indeed he was gone. As I was about to stand up and snap myself awake, I heard my stomach-

-growl!-

"UGH! Even in my dreams I'm hungry"

Lifting my right hand, it felt like it had some weight. Thankfully my left was free, and removed the coat turned blanket off me. Underneath revealed were two sandwiches and a flask with its lid covered by a handkerchief. As if instinct, I grabbed the two sandwiches and ate with a mouthful. I guess when you're that hungry you really do become VERY desperate.

I moved on to the flask, I did not bother pouring its content in the included cup/lid as it was dark and I might just spill it all-over and wet myself. Taking a single gulp, it was this moment, I, Itsumi Erika, I screwed up. This very taste, reminded me of my father's collection of wine back home.

No doubt I was right this right here is EISWINE, and of high quality to boot. Apart from that I can already tell I'm not asleep, but just to be sure…

"Please my right hand prove me wrong"

-SLAP!-

"Oh…no!" That did not just happen please…. T_T

Checking the pocket watch I had in my skirt pocket it was already 1934 H, almost mustering time at 2000H.

"Please don't let this day get even worse…" I begged to whatever entity that has the power to screw my life even more.

Taking everything that may prove suspicious, of which are: the flask, the coat and a handkerchief. I rushed off to our barracks, making sure that no one would spot me the commander or my juniors a like.

"Mission Accomplished" stashing all off his items in my locker, I readied myself for the mustering. I just had to make myself unnoticeably drunk… as long as I can still…oh….CRAP!

-THUD-

Zzz

Zzzz

Zzzzz

* * *

24 minutes after arriving at the hotel

After long and excruciating test of patience due to the unearthly traffic, we- they finally earned their rest. I manage not to get board to my phones mobile games and having a nap with _her_.

"Big boss" Zwei called out

"Vhat?" I answered; my mouth busy getting brushed.

"That Maho? Yeah there is still more you need to learn, a lot from what I got too. But that's for another day"

"Speaking of which, come see me at my quarters after you're done with the necessities" our mentor, butted in our conversation.

"Roger Boss" We both replied. Soon enough we preceded to our mentor's quarters, basically the room opposite of the squad's. Mind to be noted, were cramped like sardines there.

"So boys are you there yet? if so close the door and take a sit" our mentor's voice came from the balcony

"Time check it's 2200H, by 2300H we should be over with our meeting" he said starting the digital stopwatch on his phone.

"This ought to be good" Zwei added, I smirked to his comment, so did our mentor.

"Twenty Four Weeks from now"

…..

….

And yet here we are at gun point with each other…..

Neither of us wanting to let go of what was at stake….

"Come now Erika….don't give me that frown"

So much at stake

So much to up hold

I think I will lose my love tonight…

Both of us, of the weirdest coincidence, squeezed the trigger at the same time. Her hand kept still on my Luger…. And my eye still peeking through the scope she gave for my rifle

I ask myself: what I have done wrong?

* * *

2 months have passed, 4 more before D-DAY

 _Mother Base_

 _0801H_

I walked on the cat walk and surveyed the platoon practicing for the upcoming practice match with our sister institute. Our mentor ordered me to pick no more than twenty five of the very best rank S students with me included in the selected. For reasons I can't mention to anyone yet no other information could be disclosed right now.

I continue my observation to the troops... will our preparation be enough?

* * *

2 hours and 4 minutes earlier

After that incident I could barely show my face to the commander and even to my colleagues. It seems I would be placed on a bench for a while and I might be prohibited from commanding the tankery team for the whole semester.

…

Why is it I always seek comfort from these items every time?

I pulled out the coat that he left that day… his scent is still fills the garment…. It fills me with _determination_ to hunt him down, yet I also want to be close by his side. Putting it on, it feels like he just gave me a comforting hug.

-/- I feel my cheeks heating up…

I grab the flask inside the locker, opening the lid once and closing it after. The scent of eiswine filled my surroundings. No doubt this is high quality, I know I'm not legal yet to drink such liquor but when father game the chance to… it never left the taste on my tongue…it was very soothing. Speaking of being legal, did he thought that I am already at that age… what like some sort of fine…lady….?

-/- now my cheeks burns up more…..

Wait wasn't there a handkerchief with the flask?

I was unable to locate the item in the vicinity… I soon panicked… did someone stole it? Don't they dare! Or maybe I dropped it on my way back to the barracks. WHY AM I SEARCHING FOR SUCH THING IN THIS MOMENT?!

Out of urgency I rushed out of the barracks. I'm pretty sure some of my juniors saw me bursting out and rushing off.

I ran back and try to retrace my….our… -/-

WHATEVER!

...steps to the clearing.

Thankfully I managed to reach the very same tree that we I slept underneath… searching nearby for the handkerchief… no luck… I could not find it.

Out of exhaustion, I sat down under the very same tree…

A gust of wind tried to disturb me but the coat comforted me…

I giggled, the feeling of warmth tickled me …. There goes my heart again

-doki-

-doki-

-doki-

DAMMIT!

Feeling my hands were a bit cold, I tucked them inside the coat's side pockets. On my left hand I felt a smooth material inside, my right was empty though… I pulled the material out and there it was the very item I was looking for. I held it on my hand, yet it feels like it was holding my hand…he was holding my hand…

-/-

WHY?! What did I do to have such thoughts?!

I noticed that were something written on it, it says:

" _Here have a taste of my home made sandwiches, I hope you find them very tasty, and for something to drink, my lady, well… it's a surprise. Also please take good care of yourself, it's not nice for a beautiful lady like you to have a roaring tummy :D_ " - Mobius

-/-

I covered my face and began swinging my body left and right due to the embarrassment and his _compliment_.

….

I don't know how much time have passed… I'm still in the state of breakdown due to his single comment…

" _Beautiful"_

AAAUUUGGHHHH!

Here I go again….

Trying to calm myself up, I checked my pocket watch, 0706 H, thankfully I'll just be in time for the morning mustering. Walking back to the barracks, still trying to keep myself calm, I was greeted by my fellow tank commanders, Ritaiko and Geshiko.

"Commander Itsumi, haven't you heard from the PA, you were being summoned to the head mistress office just a while ago." I froze for a second due to Ritaiko's statement; I feel my sins crawl up my back.

"Hey Rita-chan! Isn't the commander wearing the same coat as the guests that visited months ago?"

"Hmm Yeah! Hey Comm-" I Overheard them, and before Ritaiko could ask me I quickly took off the coat and stashed it in my locker before storming out.

"Um Commander-" was all I have heard, as I was already halfway through the corridor.

Upon reaching the door of the head mistress office, I was greeted by Commander Nishizumi. It was this moment I knew that my sins have crawled up on my neck ready to strangle me. With her was our Maus commander, Mauko. She saluted at me and gave warm smile, and I saluted back.

We entered the office, then lining up; we gave greetings to the head mistress with a bow. She spoke up:

"Take seat" we followed her orders

"You may be wondering why you have been called upon here… An upcoming match is at hand. Four months from now the pride of shenshado will be at stake. Our opponents are fools trying to prove themselves" she declared, forwarding the file to the Commander.

"If you have noticed our opponents are the very guests that visited us a few months ago, will be our opponents"

"Head Mistress…. Aren't their institute specialize in infantry combat, if we were to engage in combat wouldn't we have a clear advantage over them?"

"Hence we will prove how foolish they are just to prove themselves. I have discussed this already to Maho, I have summoned you here to inform you, handpicked aces." Head mistress compliment, was very empowering, I feel I could do everything.

"Maho will brief you on tactics and strategy. Dismissed" We bowed and exited the office.

"Wait for me at the War Room, I'll call the other commanders who will be participating in the match as well" following the Commanders Orders we proceeded to the war room.

With all things for planning all set-up, we waited. Soon enough the commander came together with Ritaiko and Geshiko. Taking our seats, the commander began the meeting.

"The goal of this operation is simple: Is to eliminate every Crosshair Institute forces in the area." She then pulled out a map under the center table. It was a detailed map of the very compound we train on.

"If the Marksman Institute made more than a mistake on accepting the challenge, is that they will be fighting in our turf."

"Commander..." Ritaiko intruded "They? Were the ones who were challenged?"

"Yes, a very rare occasion isn't it?" she replied. Continuing with the briefing…

"Being the whole compound the encounter zone it includes the abandoned facilities, forest area, the center hill and the Church area. Anywhere else is a no fire zone and prohibited area." We all nodded to her statement, as for me, hearing the church, made my face warm. But I had to dismiss the incoming thought immediately.

"Do we have any tactics or strategy Intel about them?" Mauko asked

"Very Limited, no video documentation and most are low quality images on their previous competitions and some written reports that was managed to be leaked out by our intelligence corps." At least the Intel Corps were doing their tasks time around.

"What do we actually know about them?" I asked, my curiosity getting ahead of me.

"We don't have any clue on every member, we do know who will be leading them, here read this" she said, passing a long folder to each of us. We all took turns in view the possible field commanders of the institution.

"However…" the commander stated, getting our attention

"Our main priority targets are: him…" showing a stolen shot of a young teenager, age somewhere sixteen to eighteen. He was wearing an officer's cap, field coat comparable to what Wehrmacht junior officers wore. A bright smile was on his face when this photo was taken, possibly an arrogant individual; or a happy-go-lucky, type of person.

"Commander wasn't this guy that tried to flirt with you a few months earlier, when they toured around the training grounds?" At my disbelief, I turned quickly to the commander; she replied with both of her brows raised, a slight redness can be spotted on her face. Someone has managed to hit on the commander, without the teams approval? UNACCEPTABLE!

Ritaiko read aloud his file:

Zwei "02" A. Wolfgang

Rank: Leutnant

Age: 16

Nationality: German

Height: 192

Status: Alive

Skills: Excellence in Leadership, Mechanic, Marine Engineer

Other Info: N/A

"Wasn't the Commander's father a Mechanic?" Geshiko added, and she received a glare at me. Looking back at the commander, she averted her eyes from us and the redness on her face deepens. What actually happened during the tour?

-cough-

Clearing her throat the commander continued, redness still on her face

"Then there's this guy" Passing a photo and a file around, Mauko received it first. I, being seated on the right side of our commander was the last to receive, the Intel. Our Commander continued:

"So far we have little to no information about him. I'd say this guy is their trump card, maybe their highest ranking field officer." I felt a nudge from Geshiko, looking back at her she passed the file to me but held on the photo to further investigate.

"I saw him once during their tour, but mysteriously disappeared just as we started. If I could take a random guess, he gathered Intel from us. While I doubt he was that successful, I can't be that sure that he did not acquire vital information." I read out the file to the team, even though they might have read it already.

M01

Age: 18

Rank: Unknown possibly lieutenant

Nationality: Unknown, Probably of Asian decent

Height: Somewhere 190-200 cm

Skills: Unknown, possible excellence in leadership

Other: K98HUB-23-ZS-39

I was just about to speak up when the commander continued

"Time for the tactics and strategy, our strategy will be straight-forward. Throughout the match we will maintain a breakthrough strategy. With the tanks we will use for this match we'll be unstoppable. All available Tiger Tanks will be utilized for this battle. Erika, will spearhead the operation and her Tiger II will be the command tank" She looked at me

"Jawohl," I responded, she continued.

"Mauko, you will utilize the second Tiger II; Ritaiko, the Jagdtiger and Genshiko will use the reserved Tiger (P)" they all nodded in agreement.

"For tactics, maintain tight formation, all dirt roads are to be avoided. We'll take the Forrest route, regardless we are to attack or out flank them"

"How about their tactics do have intel on that?" Genshiko asked

"So far they only detailed some, tactics involve: tactical insertion, guerilla warfare, and a high emphasis on defensive operation"

"So basing from these they would likely attempt ambushes along the main road junctions?" Ritaiko added, to which everyone agreed.

"Anti-tank emplacements are to be expected" Genshiko commented

"Nothing our panzers can't break through" I added raising our spirits more.

"Time check, 1801 H, it's about time we adjourned this meeting practice starts next week also two days from now, our head mistress have manage to arrange us to watch a match where the _boys_ will be participating in to. For now any questions?"

"Where is that match going to take place? Mauko asked

"In the south east, the Philippines." All of us nodded in understanding

"May I study this guy's file for a while?" I asked the commander, she answered with a nod and I replied with a thank you.

"Alright dismissed!" with that command we were dismissed

With the file still in my hands I went back to the barracks

In two days huh?...

 _M01_

* * *

2 days have passed, 4 minutes before the match starts

 _Clark Airbase_

 _Philippines, 0856 H_

A friendly match against our sister institute was about to begin, while our forces were themed to be a mix of second world war American and German troops our sister institute chose the a direct copy of the soviet union infantry.

My men were already in formation and ready to roll out in a few minutes. Zwei was beside me analyzing the given map over and over again.

"Technically I should be the one who should be analyzing the map you know." I said to my second in command.

"Yeah! as if! You never leave your camping spot" throwing in some insult

"I still reposition sometimes, and besides sniping is what I'm good at" mixing some sarcasm to his insults. Thankfully he did not had his chance to throw something back at me as the announcer began the match

"Match Start! All units advance!"

With that Zwei rode shotgun to the M5 Half-truck and drove off to the preplanned ambush sector. Me being the platoon's only sniper I rushed off to the nearest vantage point, the currently unoccupied control tower. Reaching the top floor with ease due to the recently installed elevator, I quickly set-up for a position. Soon I was spotting for the team, while I did take some shots; it was merely to eliminate some scouts.

You may be wondering if my rounds are lethal. Not quite, these are specially modified stun rounds, anyone hit by such thing at range would be shocked, a wrist band of which all participants must wear, will determine if the person hit with the rounds are considered dead or incapacitated, and will flash red. Well most of the time, anyone who will be hit by such round is technically considered dead by the wristband as each round is made to replicate the stopping power of the round they originally were.

As an example I will shoot this sneaking spotter on the head

-BANG-

The round connected to his temple, sticking and then delivering the head shocker on him. He fell down still twitching. Soon a medical squad will pick him up and bring him to the triage center.

A call on the radio caught my attention.

"02 to 01"

"01 here what's the status?"

"Were in position and waiting for the enemy to pass by"

"What did your scouts told you?"

"The main force consisting no more than fifty men will be approaching our position soon"

"Roger that, continue as planned, on my first shot our main MG's will open fire then assault from the rear, Copy?"

"Wilco"

"Zwei…happy hunting"

"Roger Boss"

And just as planned, the lead elements entered the ambush are followed by the remaining assault elements. Taking my shot I quickly eliminated the first man on the line and soon our MG teams opened up unleashing hundreds of stun bullets at their direction. Those who were alert enough were able to take some cover in the nearby ditch along the main dirt road. Thinking the enemy was starting to become too comfy, Zwei sounded the charge, with his Ranger squad followed by elements from our Airborne and Fallschimjaeger Companies respectively.

"That was about it right, enemy at fifty casualties from their assault elements" he called out through the radio.

"Plus my tally of eight spotters"

"That places us into fifty eight"

"Seems their officers are a bunch of pussies"

"Eh how's that?"

"Here they come with a White Flag"

Soon a loud sound rang through the air and the announcer called over

"MATCH OVER!" All active units stand-down

[Later]

2000 H, Somewhere in Manila

"Good job big boss" Our mentor congratulated me, with a toast.

"Credit goes to the team" of which the participants cheered out load.

After the match we were treated and get to relax in a five star hotel in the country's capital, Manila. It was a compliment for our victory from our sister institute. Of course we could only agree to this if our opponents would also join us. Most of them are actually thankful for the practice match as they were seventy percent new recruit/enrollees. Every bit of experience counts newbies and veterans a like.

"Zwei I'm leaving for a while, the place is starting to make me throw."

"Whatever boss, but you're not leaving without this pizza" he said handing over a slice. What they served was a buffet, but even then some of our squad members ordered more complementary food to last for the night. Of course no legal age drinks were served, of course there was no one stopping us officers and the seniors of the sister institute in slipping in some drinks. Zwei's face was proof for the adult drinks.

Walking outside the large hall we were currently occupying, I decided to go down town and have a night walk in the bright streets. Approaching the elevator I patiently waited for its doors to open and then occupying it. As its doors were about to close a hand stopped them, upon re-opening a young woman with light blonde hair entered then closed the elevator doors.

Her hair reminded me of someone I helped not so long ago…

Catching my attention I decided to follow her, I must sound like a creep now but she unconsciously smitten me. Though I have yet to view her face, she gave me a feeling of excitement and determination.

Her continuous shuffling in her clothes made me wonder if she was uncomfortable in them or was badly embarrassed. I'd say she rather look beautiful in her choice of clothing. A black tube dress with a flame pattern on the left and front side of it and a large belt on her waist to secure, it was showing a perfect shape of her curves. To compliment her black motif she also wore a black knee length coat and thigh high socks.

-ding-

Oh we were already at the ground floor? That was fast!

Said young woman left the elevator with me trailing behind…damn I badly sound like a stalker right now.

She soon linked up with four more young ladies, and one of them I am sure I will never fail to recognize:

Nishizumi Maho, the heiress and overall commander of the Black Forrest Peak Tankery Team. Priority Target number one on our upcoming match against them. What are they doing here? Did they watch our practice match?

Also, that girl, is she part of their tankery team? Who was she?

Soon they were nearing the exit, I have to follow them. Why did this have to be a recon mission now?

Leaving the hotel's premises at 2005 H I began my mission

[Later]

2200H

 _Some night club/restaurant somewhere in Manila_

Their trip, while was a lengthy one has brought them and myself in this hybrid of a night club and restaurant. With a presence of a significant amount of people, I can hypothesize that this is a five or four start restaurant/club. The moment they went into the sea of a crowd is the moment I lost track of them, and rather than making myself look like some creep trying to find them I decided to wait at the balcony of which is positioned a floor above the main entrance. I was offered by some waiters for a drink, but I did not bother, as I have to be focused on the task at hand.

….

Sometime have passed and they still have not left the vicinity yet… it was starting to bore me.

That was until someone bump onto me.

Turning around I met the persons face. To my surprise it was the very young woman I have been following the whole night. She was holding a glass of what seems to be wine. A scent that was familiar to me filled my nose. Eiswine… it is eiswine, another high grade to boot.

We continued to stare into each other's eyes… her light blue orbs seemed to be a reflection of mine and vice versa. Her face reminded of someone I encountered not so long ago. This almost feels like déjà vu, our stare down lasted for a minute or two until both of us managed to snap out of it. However, we were still in a sticky situation. As she was pressing onto me, while the feeling of her breasts pressing on me was blissful, it may lead to someone misunderstanding the situation. I am not even helping the situation, as I am currently holding her by her waist, though it seems she hasn't realized it.

Her friends soon joined us in the balcony and indeed they misunderstood the situation.

"My….my …. Miss Itsumi running off; just to flirt with some random guy. Aren't you to bold?" A young woman with shoulder length hair said to the blonde beauty pressing on me.

"I must have drunk a little" she replied. Upon inspecting the glass she had, which was almost finished, I wouldn't call it just a little. She then lifted herself off me and told me:

"I'm sorry for causing to trouble mister… I'm Itsumi Erika …. Though I doubt we will meet again…should we ever meet again please let me try to get even with you" She said taking a bow. Upon raising her head again I met her face with a handkerchief on my hand. Gently wiping the droplets of wine that has managed to reach her cheek, I then passed the cloth to her hand.

"Don't worry Miss Itsumi, I'm sure we will meet again. For now your friends seem they want have the nights rest" I replied, to which she smiled and nodded and rejoined her friends but not before looking back at me.

I saw them taking a ride by taxi to the direction of the hotel we probably both are currently staying in.

By 2359 I reached the hotel room we were forced to be cramped in again, in just a minute I had a shut eye.

* * *

2400H/0000 H The next day

 _0700H_

While I usually wake up with a headache it was not usual for me to wake up this late. Standing up and stretching… soon my fellow tank commanders woke up one by one with the commander waking up last. It was a miracle that the head mistress was still not yet awake in the other room we still tried to keep silent.

Making hot chocolate for everyone in our room and serving it to each one of them. I started the conversation.

"I just had this weird dream, where I accidentally bumped into this cute guy, causing some trouble due to it, later I apologized to him and promised that: should I ever meet him again I would try to get even with him."

For some reason instead of some sarcasm as a reply, what I got from my audience was a collective faces of disbelief. Mauko was the first to reply

"What you just said actually happened you know?" followed by Ritaiko

"I'm amazed you remembered it as a dream" then Genshiko

"Hmm… were you really flirting with the guy?" unbelievably the Commander spoke up too

"I know I was the reason why you got drunk last night, but I didn't think you would be so bold on your moves"

I was in total disbelief and currently having the same breakdown once again…. This will stick to everyone's mind for a long time…

UUUGGGHHH! I mentally screamed

* * *

2 months to go, for 4 have passed

How long was it when I was last here? Two? Three? Four months? I can't recall. All I know is that it's been a long time since then.

With the Black Forrest Peak having a chance to see our field tactics it was my turn to turn the tide to our favor.

Every year they host a tank convention, in which they do everything related to tanks and…. Yes just tanks… pretty anti-climactic isn't it?

Back to the topic it was the Black Forrest Peak's turn to host this year's tank convention. With the information I have at the moment, Black Forrest Peak will be having an exhibition match with its students.

I guess it's their way in promoting their academy.

….

…What?

….

Oh you must be wondering what I am doing here two months before the match. Apart from the Intel gathering, which all details are still classified. I was tasked to analyze any tankery match I can come across. Meanwhile back at mother base our mentor mentioned that he will personally train the participants for the next two months. While I do understood his cause, I could not figure out why I was exempted from the training…maybe because I already went through it three times already.

"Kuromorimine Academy tank exhibition will begin in a few minutes" the sudden announcement caught my attention and I immediately rushed to the public stands. My seat, right at the top row, a perfect vantage point with it I could survey the battlefield. Thanks to my perfect vision even if they are just little specs in the horizon I can still tell who shot first and besides there are two large screens displaying the main action.

Watching the screens, the two groups of students bowed to each other. If there was someone that caught my attention it was her once again. The light blonde, light blue eyed young lady… Itsumi Erika… The very girl that I saved from suffocating in their own chapel and the beautiful young lady that bumped to me after our minor victory.

Her face showed no emotion even if it was just a friendly exhibition match against each other…hmm… first she caught my attention… now she caught my interest…

Judging from the appearance of her opponents, they were mostly juniors… and for some reason the heiress and the academy's head mistress were nowhere to be found. Returning my focus on the match, all tank crews entered their respective vehicle, which all of them were late war production panthers variant G. Driving off to their starting positions, an announcement soon began the match

"MATCH START! PANZER VOR!"

From the very beginning I never took off my eyes off Itsumi's tank, despite this I haven't forgotten the task at hand: analyze any available tankery tactics. Both of the groups seem to resemble each other's tactics… however the group led by Itsumi performed better than their opponents. In no less than forty minutes the engagement was over. All of her opponents' tanks were immobilized, at the cost of two from her team.

Their strategy: Breakthrough

While it seems to be highly effective against tougher opponents, it will require you make some _sacrifices_ to achieve total victory.

Seems this strategy can be rooted from the Nishizumi-style of tankery… it works but foolish in hindsight…

After the match I never saw her again throughout the rest of the day. Calling it a day, I decided to head back to the apartment my mentor pre-rented before I even returned to . Rather than taking a public transport I decided to walk all the way to the apartment building from the tankery convention. I arrived sometime after 1900 H I did not even bothered to check the time nor did I even ate something for supper. I'm going to eat a lot for breakfast tomorrow.

[Next Day]

Waking up sometime before 0600, I did eat a lot for breakfast. Was I that hungry when I went home last night? Satisfied with the meal and resting myself for a while, I've decided to take a stroll around Kumoto? Kumato? Kumamoto? Kumamoto City… yes….

Leaving my apartment before 0700 H, checking if I left something important unattended, I proceeded to view the city of Kumamoto… yes… I'm still hesitating to say the city's name as I am afraid I might butcher it's proper pronunciation.

While it has been modernized like most cities in Japan. Some historical landmarks still stood and gave the city a distinct personality. The Kumamoto Castle is an example of such land marks and it still remains as a tourist attraction for both foreigners and locals, though it never seeks my interest. I continued to view the city. Noticing that the sun's rays blinding my vision, I put on my old M43 field cap (Einheitsmütze). Checking my wrist watch, it reads 1146 H. I guess the city was larger from what I initially expected. I entered the nearby café to take a break; maybe some time past 1300 I'll check the outskirts of the city. Checking the map of the city, the outskirts was also close to the Black Forrest Peak's Compound. I think I'll just visit the suburbs.

[Later]

Checking my wrist watch once again it reads 1334H; I left the café with a tip to the waiter that served the refreshments.

Upon the entering the suburbs it left an aura similar to what most European villages felt like. The air even smelled fresher here than in the busy districts of downtown Kumamoto. Noticing in the distance was the apartment I am currently residing on. I really should have checked the nearby area around my main location rather than just wandering off the main city.

As I closed by the apartment building a rather unique house caught my attention. Unlike most of the houses I passed by, which have a mix of European and Japanese design. This one in particular had a pure European design. From its front porch to its main doors, I beginning to wonder what would be the interior looked like. Like some tourist, I unconsciously took a picture of the well architected house. Just as then:

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?" a voice of girl called out to me. I swung to my right and saw no girl but a beautiful but pissed young lady… and she had to be Itsumi Erika.

"What are you some kind of thief, planning to raid my house?" she lashed out

"N-No! You misunderstood! I-" I tried to argue

"I DID WHAT?!" she stepped forward taunting me. Her action almost made me lose my balance. While I maintained my composure, the field cap I'm wearing fell off my head. Finally with my face revealed I hope she would finally recognize me and at the very least she would calm down.

Unfortunately... she didn't...

"That's it I'm calling the police!" she declared, reaching out her back-up and tried to find her phone.

"No, I actually live nearby, see that apartment over there" I said while pointing at the apartment.

"I don't believe it, show some proof!" she demanded

"I don't have it right now" I begged

"Then I'll be calling the police!"

"No wait-ugh-um" I scrambled to show anything to her, for no reason I pulled out my clean handkerchief from my pocket.

…..

No response?

…..

Silence….

…..

Looking back at her she looked dumb-founded; shocked to what she just witnessed to.

"Please come inside and lets further discuss this inside…" she said while fidgeting, I noticed some redness on her face

"huh? Why?" I replied…

"Just accept my hospitality…" she barely managed to say

"What?"

"Just do IT" she shouted, clenching her fists.

"OKAY!" I submitted to her demand.

She proceeded to unlock the gate, opening it, and then we both passed through. Finally locking it again, she quickly rushed to the door, unlocking it, and then opening both main doors at the same time.

"Please come inside" Following her request, she then led me to the kitchen. While I did not noticed most of the interior of her house, the kitchen was designed to be a pretty modern one. Placing her bag on a stool, she quickly headed to the fridge and checked it contents. She looked to kitchen's wall clock; to which I also did. It read six o'clock.

"It seems that it's almost time for supper" she said donning on a black apron. She didn't even bother to change clothes, and still wore the red uniform she use when taking command of a tank.

"Just wait for a while, I'll make something for the both of us…" she said

[Minutes later]

"Here it's done…. Geez…You're such a pain…" Huh what did I do wrong this time?

"Come' on let's eat up" Taking a scoop of rice from a bowl, meanwhile I gathered some of the main meal on the plate. The meal she cooked was pork stew while I'm not a big fan of stews… the smell was more than enough that I will this meal… With the first one to take a bite I tasted her cooking….

Then took another one..

And another one…

Another…

DAMN! THIS IS SO GOOD!

Every time it enters my mouth it melts in there, bombarding my taste buds with flavor. Soon enough she noticed.

"Does it taste good?" she asked, I nodded in delight; I was almost in tears I never had this good food for years.

"I see…that's great!" she replied, digging in to her part of the meal…

-FWAH-

Later on we rested for a while after finishing everything. I actually should be embarrassed as I ate more than her… but her face say that she was rather happy that I liked her cooking. Currently she was washing the dishes, I tried to help her but she insisted that I should just relax as I was her guest. Not wanting to get her angry again, I accepted her hospitality. Checking on her, I noticed that she was also looking at me… Quickly she looked back at her task and I looked straight back at the table…

…

Finishing, she sat back across the table where we ate.

"Well mister I guess were finally even" she started the conversation

"Um sorry?" I'm curious on what she was talking about. She pulled out a clean handkerchief and showed it to me.

"I may have been a little drunk that night…" I still wouldn't call it a little drunk seeing you can't hold your liquor.

"But I still remember my _promise"_ Finally I remember the events that night

"I'm actually surprised you still remember what happened that night"

"When you're continuously teased and reminded of your peers who would actually forget. It even started a rumor in-campus"

"I should be sorry too…For causing trouble…"

"No- ah – it's fine…I guess…"

….

An awkward silence filled the room.

…

"Anyway…" I tried to restart the conversation

"You cooking was one of the best I had for a while….It even beats those made in those classy restaurants" I complimented her, to which she seem to have I lighted up and smiled, a faint giggle came from her.

"You'd probably make a great wife someday…" I continued… wait… did I just said that?

Once again the room was filled with an awkward silence, checking on her, I saw her face deep in redness. She was also fidgeting.

"T- Tha-Thank You…" she barely managed to say.

"C-cute" … did I just blurted it out like that. I saw her face way more redder than it was

Scanning the room, trying to find an excuse, the only thing I could find to help me was the wall clock. It's now eight o'clock.

"Oh would you look at the time… I must get going now…" I said breaking the ice.

"I didn't notice it was already this late."

She escorted me to the main gates, unlocking it.

"Thank you for hospitality Miss Itsumi" Offering my hand for a handshake, to which she returned.

"Wait…how did you know my name?" Her sudden peak of curiosity.

"That uniform and your familiar face showing up in yesterday's tankery exhibition match no doubt I would be wrong." I answered

"Wait you were there yesterday?"

"Yes… You put up a great show… though you deserve far better opponents. But that discussion is for another day."

"I see, see you then…"

"Wait!" she followed up.

"I never get to know your name" she mentioned. "We have been bumping to one another for quite some time already."

"It's Mobius…."

"Erika" she offered her hand for a handshake again.

"Well Miss Erika… It was nice to properly meet you but I'm afraid I have to go now"

" _Ja…._ See you next time Mobius" She waved her goodbye at me, I finally headed back to my apartment…

[Later]

"To think that I would fall to my own enemy…oh how cruel fate is…yet my heart never stops beating erratically every time I think of her. I might not get enough sleep for the next two to four hours later.

* * *

Meanwhile, 2 to 4 hours later

"WHY?!" I screamed in my own room… I know I am alone in the house for a while, due to my parents being out of town for a while. But If I was given chance for a semester break l should be utilizing the very best of it. However, if I'm just going to have tantrums because my own feelings then how in the world would I enjoy this short vacation.

"What am I to do with these feelings of mine" I said to myself, hugging the 'Boko' that the commander's sister, Miho, gave to me. For some reason, despite having the same characteristics as most Boko, it's most noticeable feature was its light blonde hair and blue eyes.

And as you might have guessed, it kept on reminding me of him. I had a lot of moments throughout the night to throw it against the wall. Yet every time that idea comes into mind I hugged the stuffed toy harder. It felt comforting….just like him…

-/-

Oh no here I go again….

I really need to get some shut eye now…..

M…O…B…I…U…S…

Where have I heard that name before….

[Next Day]

0530H Itsumi Residence

Waking up early, deciding to take a jog and at the very least to clear my mind thoughts, about _him_ -

-/-

Please not now…. -/-

I dressed up with a shirt and a tank top underneath and cycling shorts. To prevent myself getting too cold, I also wore a thick sleeved hoodie. Exit through the main door, I put on my running shoes, and then locked the main doors. Upon exiting the main gate, a hooded person passed by.

"Hmm… seems some people would still like to have a jog in this place…" I thought to myself. I choose to the city outskirt route so that I might get a chance to check on the academy's compound and the new recruits.

"Maintaining a moderate jogging speed, it took me some time before I reached the outskirts. I was a heading to the compound when I had to pass by an open field.

The same person that passed by my house earlier was standing in the middle of the field. He/she was practicing some sword play. Catching my fullest interest, I sat down by the road side, and started observing this person.

Beginning with a swing from the right, high…

Then from the left,

Followed by a swing from the right to the middle,

Again from the left,

Next, was a swing from the right, low…

Then from the left,

Stopping,

Repeating the process but now starting from the left

Stopping, then repeating the process again but this time alternating,

Finally stopping and bowing to the wind. Removing the hood covering his/her head, it revealed a familiar light blonde hair. Immediately I recognized this person, it not other than-

"Mobius…" I blurted out, possibly hearing me he turned around. My eyes lined up with his blue orbs…

"Eri-What are you doing here?" I felt my face heat up upon giving me a nickname.

"I was just having a jog, until _you_ caught my interest" I saw redness on his, probably embarrassed, or maybe he has a secret shy type personality.

"Well sorry for disturbing your jog"

"Don't mind it I still managed to break some sweat"

"You know it's just in time for breakfast."

"And?"

"How about if I make it up to you with a breakfast at the café?" he asked, throwing the sticks he used for practicing his sword play.

"No you don't need too-" suddenly taking my hand and led me to a café near his apartment, it was just two to three blocks away from where we my house is.

The café was already open when we arrived but it we were its first customers. It looks familiar to me…. This was the tankery themed café where we celebrated Miho's birthday last year…

We decided to take seat at the outside tables since we were kind of sweaty after our earlier physical activities. A waiter soon attended to us and took our orders; of which were: latté for me and hot milk-chocolate mix for Mobius. We waited for both of our orders in silence, neither of us saying a word, we were just enjoying the peaceful sunrise…

Our orders were then served to us by the same waiter, thanking us, and giving him a welcome remark.

For some reason my mug was designed to look like some infantry field radio, I giggled due to its cheesy design. On the other hand so did Mobius as his was designed like a Mk 2 fragmentation hand grenade.

"So…." He started…

"Miss Itsumi…"

"You can call me Erika, its fine. As long as I can call you by your name…, Mobius" I interrupted him and simplifying things for us.

"Actually it's actually about time I properly introduce myself. I'm Mobius A. Wittmann"

"Hmm… Wittmann you mean-"

"Ah please I have no proof that I have any linage to the panzer ace" he quickly assured me, to which we both laughed on.

"Anyway…"he continued.

"Speaking of panzers, you did great on your last match, even if it was just an exhibition match."

"Why…thank you" accepting his compliment.

"Though for me you deserved a much better opponent. It seems you were pitted to your juniors huh?"

"Indeed my juniors only a year after me, but I must say they already have great potential"

"Probably an even greater potential if they were under command" he complimented me again.

"While you say I still can't outmatch the Nishizumi-style"

"Then master your own art"

"Thank you, but that's easier said than done"

"I already mastered my art of adoptability, regardless of the situation, with any resources at hand I still aim at the task at hand.

"Seem I could learn a thing or two from you"

"I wish I could show you my skill for now but that will have to wait" I noticed some cockiness on his voice

"Getting cocky aren't we?" I taunted him

"The women in this era are lucky you can show off your capabilities to the world and not be criticized about it."

"Well every woman has a man rooting for her" WHY DID I SAY THAT!

"Yeah…" thankfully he did not caught my drift

….

…

…

"It's nearing ten o'clock in the morning we should really get going now."

We then left the café, Mobius leaving a tip to the waiter, a plentiful to boot. He escorted me to my house before heading back to his apartment.

I quickly took a bath and prepared lunch for myself

It feels like I might actually enjoy this vacation…

-doki-

-doki-

-doki-

There goes my heart again…

but…

I'm gonna let you go like that… :)

I think we'll be having more conversations like these for the following days.

[Few Days Later]

And I was right for the following days, out of coincidence we keep on bumping to one another and we would start a conversation that would place me as a the main topic and he would complement me every now and then. I got so used to his compliments that I felt I was getting spoiled by him.

With the end of the week being tomorrow, I told him that I would be returning back to the academy.

"Tomorrow will be the last time you'll see me here, by the next day I'll be returning to our school ship and continue my studies"

"Is that so?" I felt sadness in his words… I'm sure he did too.

"Are you free for tomorrow?" he asked

"I'll be packing my things by morning I may still have some free time by evening"

"That's more than enough time" he smiled

"Why?" I asked

"Do you want to go out on a _date?_ " He asked.

…

-doki-

Wait what?

-doki-

OMG OMG OMG O/O OMG OMG OMG

"Iknowwehaven'tknowmuchwitheachother,andyoumaythinkthisisoutofnowherebutIjustwantyourvacationendwithahappymemory"he blurted out, it seems he was not the only one feeling erratic. The redness on our faces is starting to dominate our normal skin color and neither of us wanting to match our blue orbs. He was about to speak up, when I stopped him by placing my index finger on his lips and answering him:

"Yes, I would love to" O/O

It seems with my answer he finally calmed down.

"I'm glad you accepted my offer" cheering up

"Just be sure not to disappoint me" Me going _"tsun-tsun"_ to him

" _Ja liebe Prinzessin_ " he replied

" _Dummkopf_ " I muttered

"I'll pick you by four in the evening, _prinzessin"_ he teased once more.

"Just go already!" my face heating up to its peak again because of his antics. He left the porch and returned to his apartment.

It's seems he's started to mix some German word, probably shouldn't have done the same thing earlier…

I entered the house, closing its main door, I headed straight to my room, taking a quick shower putting on my pajamas and finally crashing on my bed. This day was a great one and I can't wait for tomorrow…

-doki-

-doki-

-doki-

My dear heart please don't torment me no longer -/-

[Next Day]

Waking up at 0700H I immediately ate breakfast and started packing all the necessities I need for Kuromorimine. However I didn't know that it would take me the whole morning to finish packing. Seeing the time on my wall clock it was already two in the afternoon. I just hope I have enough time to prepare for our date.

-doki-

-doki-

-doki-

* * *

2 hours and 40 minutes later

I know girls take time to prepare but this forty minute delay could set back our schedule. Getting tired of standing up, I sat on my Harley-Davidson 42WLA, which for some reason was delivered to me earlier this morning. The delivery guys rolled it out of their truck, with two jerry cans and two letters addressed to me. The first one was from my mentor he said:

" _As a further compliment for you mission, take this as an early Christmas Gift from me. Hey I even sent two jerry cans for your bike. Good luck!"_

The second one was from Zwei, opening it was a photo as its main content.

The picture has Zwei and the rest of the participants giving a middle finger. A note was written on it, it says: _check back_. Flipping the image to its backside, letters, numbers and symbols were written. If it were to be read out load it would be:

Another content that came with the bike was an item stored/wrapped in cloth. Judging from its shape I can confirm that it was _my equipment_.

Most of my morning was spent on tuning the motorcycle. It was modified to accommodate two people instead of the usual one, and therefore removing the need to attach a bulky side car.

Checking on the house again, I saw an angel in front of me

"Sorry for the delay, I guess I did take my time huh?" she said to me

"Hmm… what is it? Is there something wrong?" she continued

"Sorry but whom are you?" I asked her politely

"HEY! You better be joking or else!" She replied, the angel turning into a demon. I finally recognized her; it was no other than Itsumi Erika herself.

"Erika?" She finally cooled down.

"Did I really changed that much?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"No don't take it like that- I mean it's just that-"

"Just what?" she asked eager for my answer

"You're beautiful…" I muttered, I verified her face and redness was dominating, So did mine, I guess?

To tell you the truth I barely recognized her in her current state. Her hair was tied into a neat ponytail with a scrunchie resembling a bundle of Erica Flowers, some of her bangs barely covering her forehead with most of it clipped to the side. She wore a sleeveless white dress, with its length reaching up just above her knees. And as part of her white motif she also wore a pair of white flat shoes. Her most distinct feature though was a necklace was a smaller version of the knights cross as the pedant.

" _Danke schön_ " she replied averting her eyes from mine.

"I think it's about time we get going"

"Ja, so where are we going tonight?"

"Well that's a surprise, but I hope you won't mind riding a motorcycle on the way" I rode on my 42WLA, starting its engine

"Are you kiddin'? We used to own a BMW R75" she said adjusting herself at the rear.

"Better hold on" I started, and then we headed off to our destination, she immediately wrapped her arms around me due to my sudden declaration and acceleration. With our current speed we arrived just right in time. And I thought we were going to be late…

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere near the central part of Kumamoto and there…" I answered then pointing at a specific building.

"… Is a visiting German Museum" I continued, I pulled out a brochure

"Main attractions tonight are panzers" I followed up; Erika has been quite silent for a while now…

"Erika?" I checked on her and she had her gaze were filled with excitement, stuck on the museum doors. Snapping her out with a snap using my fingers:

"Come on lets go inside already!" she urged me, excited like a little kid.

And so we finally entered the museum. Earlier this week I acquired a pass for myself as part of my research on Tankery, however the museum manager gave me a second one as a thank you for taking interest for their exhibits. Since she was about to return to her school ship, I decided to treat her. I just couldn't let her leave without a bright smile. Soon we will become enemies but until that day I would rather be human with her.

Upon entering we first viewed Panzer crews uniforms, while some of them are legit uniforms used in the Second World War, some were just a replica, while others were in rather lower quality. Regardless Erika was very eager to view every single one of them. She even managed to wear a tank crew head set and made a cute face while showing it to me.

We then moved on to the infantry section of the tour. It was this time that I went fanboy all over those exhibit. I must say even not on her field of expertise she was very interested, we even played with a replica of a panzerfaust-100.

However what could not hide her true intentions were the Panzers. There in a rather large hall was a near line of different German tanks used in the Second World War. First on the line was a Panzer II however rather than what expected an early war model; the one in front of us was a late war model L " _Luchs"_

Next in line was a Czech designed Panzer 38(t) and together with a late war conversion of it was the Jagdpanzer-38 Hetzer. For some reason Erika seems to despise this particular tank. Thinking it might further _upset_ her I managed to convinced her and move on to the next tank.

Then on the line was a Panzer IV model H. Erika viewed the tank with a smile… it was rather strange that she was controlling her excitement for this one. Out of curiosity I asked her:

"Erika you seem rather timid with this tank, does it bring up something up in particular"

"No…it's just…it's just that I knew a commander that commands the same tank. She was the commander's younger sister, Nishizumi Miho. I owe my life thanks to her… but could never repay her" She replied.

Nishizumi Miho, unlike her older sister, she was the complete opposite. According to what I have managed to gather, she left their household and pursued a tankery-less life only to be returned to such life and win a national tournament. To add insult to injury, she defeated her own sister in a duel and setting her own name one of the young prodigies or her tankery generation.

Somehow it was her turn to convince me to move to the next exhibit. The one next in-line was a . VI Ausf. B mit 10.5cm Kwk L/68… yes…

"Mobius they're letting others get inside the commanders station!" she tugged me a long with excitement, noticeable in her voice. Indeed they were but only through the commander's hatch, we fell in line for our turn.

When it was Erika's turn, she carefully inserted through the hatch with such familiarity. I took out my phone with a plan to take picture of her…

-/-

For remembrance and nothing else. She noticed me and struck a propaganda shot. Feeling cheesy about it I told her:

"Come on now Erika, you're not commanding the tank at the moment"

"Fiiinnee….." she replied with sarcasm in her voice. She took a more laid back look and I snapped a photo of her.

" _Beautiful_ "

"hmm?" she wondered, getting out of the tank commanders post

"Nothing, come on they're unveiling their main attraction"

There we stood in the crowd; soon the curtains were raised up to unveil the museums main piece.

There it stood the mighty Strum Tiger… well I wouldn't really call it mighty as it was mostly used against us infantry. Erika on the other hand was on the point drooling on the very sight of it.

"What's the big deal with this tank?" I spoke up. She quickly looked at me with fire in her eyes. She maybe pissed right now… very pissed. Suddenly she looked back away from me. Checking on her face she was pouting.

"Favorite Tank?" she nodded… I noticed a group of young ones standing near the tank, some with faces of wonder others with excitement.

"You seem to know a lot it why don't you fangirl at it and teach something to those kids they seem to be very interested" I said to her. To which they she suddenly agreed upon. She approached them and the children, together with their chaperone greeted her warmly. Some of them seemed to know her.

Meanwhile I looked for something to distract me.

There in a corner was a glass case, it held three familiar rifles, all of which I am familiar of. All of them were variants of the Karabiner 98 kurz, with the first one being the original model. I felt saddened as I remember my time with the rifle. I was the one who took the winning kill last year's international infantry tournament, with that we raised popularity of our rather undermined sport in the south-east Asia and Oceania regions. However, due to the recently popular tankery match between a high school all-star team versus university students our immediate popularity was overshadowed.

Though I was not really bothered about it my battalion did though. I did manage to convince them to strive harder in which, here we are, about to take on a challenge from one of the most formidable tankery teams known in the pacific region.

My victory did came with a cost though. My last shot was preceded by a sniper duel in which at the same moment I took my kill shot, so did my opponent. While my round impacted directly on his forehead, shocking him immediately, his round destroyed my scope. I was thankful that the scope saved my eye and life, but my predecessors are probably mad at me for destroying a part of their rifle.

My sad eyes continued to view the rifles, until I felt a tug on my shirt. The same eyes verified the person calling my attention. I unintentionally looked at Erika, I did manage to avert my eyes away but I'm sure she noticed. With the tour done we exited the premises in silence. Together we decided to eat dinner the usual café, and so we rode off.

[Later]

Waiting for our orders, we drifted to silence. Finally Erika spoke up:

"So Mobius… I was…-" I unintentionally interrupted her.

"By the way, did you enjoy the tour?"

"As a matter of fact I did" she replied in delight, she didn't mind me interrupting her.

Soon enough our orders were served by the same waiter that has been receiving my large tips for a while. He's actually a great fella, I managed to get know him during one of my morning jogs but that story is for another time.

I was half way through my meal until Erika spoke up again:

"Sorry, but this question might bother you but, why were you starring at those rifles with a sad face earlier?" her face showed concern. Might as well tell her the truth then. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"I have a similar rifle before, a gift from my mother, which was passed down to her by my grandfather."

"So…what happened?"

"I accidentally broke the scope attachment to beyond repair, some way to repay my family huh?"

"Hmm…interesting…" Woah, what's with that tone…? she got me interested again.

Finishing our meals we left, the waiter thanking me again for my large tip. Erika raised a comedic brow due to my action and the waiter. I took her back to her family's house. She opened the front gates then looked back at me and spoke up:

"Thank you for the wonderful time you gave me today" she said, a sweet smile on her face.

"It's nothing at all!, Rea-" she suddenly interrupted me

"I feel you need to be rewarded" she said, now redness showed on her face, seemingly complementing her sweet smile.

"Follow me inside" she ordered me. Instinctly I followed her, until we reached the second floor of their home; we stood in front of what seems to be the master's bedroom.

"Please wait for me here until I tell you come inside okay?" she asked of me. I nodded in reply

-/- what? It's not you think! ... I think?

Not long enough knocks came from the inside of the room, and a voice called out.

"You can come inside now!" she called.

I entered the room, almost blinded by the bright lighting. Indeed it was the masters bedroom, but it's most unique feature was a large open cabinet filled with different rifles and some pistols of the Second World War. They were neatly stacked in order of their beginning service history.

"My parents were gun collectors most specifically my father. He used to practice an unknown sport, something about mastering infantry weapons" So her father once practiced the same art as I do? Erika continued regardless.

"My mother used to practice senshado, from the beginning of her high school years until she graduated in college. She is currently an adviser at the Selection University and once served under the command of Nishizumi Shiho." Very Ironic (ツ)

"Then… why did you bring me here?" asking her out of the blue

"Here is your reward" She gave me a rectangular velvet box. Opening it, a familiar item greeted me.

It was a ZS Zielacht a German high power scope, it has 8x magnification zoom. It could raise a rifles effective range to a thousand meters or greater if used by a well-trained or expert sharpshooter. On a closer

"So do like it?" she asked.

"It's wonderful but you don't have to" I pleaded

"Don't mind it my father was to donate in a museum if he could find a suitable buyer for it, and besides our K98 can't use that attachment as our rifle was a late war _kriegsmodell_ it lacked some parts for it to mount."

"Thank you! With this I can finally restore my K98" out of the ordinary, I hugged her. Not realizing immediately I let go. I can see from a mirror both of our faces were red.

"I think it's about time I go back now, besides you need a good night rest, you'll be returning to your school tomorrow". Walked together until we reached their front gates

"Thank You for this day Mobius…" she said thanking me. I was about to leave through the gate until she pulled me. I felt her soft lifts pressing on my cheeks.

/

/

"Danke _Prinzessin"_ teasing her one last time.

"Until next time then…" With that I waved her a good bye.

[Later]

Checking her house through the scope she just gave me, she was probably fast asleep. My equipment was operational once again… but this time a part of me will die if I fire it at _her_. I collapsed on my bed, my rifle in my clutches. As I drifted to sleep, tears were forming out of my eyes…

I must do _it_ , the survival of the school, the chance of my brethren to continue, and the survival of the art of infantry combat, is at stake.

…..

* * *

2 days and 4 hours before D-DAY

 _Winter…_

 _Winter came…._

 _The Cold Breeze…._

 _The Snow that gently falls from the sky…_

It was a cold and snowy day… we were in formation in front our compound waiting. Soon this place will become a battle ground. A battle where the pride of senshado hang in the balance, into days we will clash with the very best of Marksman Institute.

For now we will meet our opponents in even ground, together with the commander beside me and the head mistress in front of participating crew we for the upcoming match.

Soon the marching in the snow was the students of the Marksman Institute were hearable, soon they were visible. Leading them was no other than Zwei… for some reason "M01" was not to be found, regardless I will probably never identify him as I have not seen his face or the picture of him.

"Erika check this" Geshiko suddenly whispered to my ear, her cold breath startling me.

"What is it?" I asked, she answered by handing a photo.

It was a photo of Mobius…

"Geshiko how did you know it was him?!"

"Uh… luck I guess?" she shrugged...

Ever since my return to Kuromorimine, I opened up to my very close friends about my feelings and about this one particular boy… A rumor circulated to the juniors that I was already in a relationship… and I have yet to thank Ritaiko and Geshiko…. By making them do tank maintenance for a whole week…

"So you finally gave her the photo, Geshiko? Ritaiko joining in

"Finally with that you can identify _him_ " Geshiko mentioned

"What do you mean?" I asked her

"That _guy_ in the photo is Marksman Institute's Elite Sniper and overall commander of their infantry combat regiment." She explained

In the photo, Mobius was standing alone in what seems to be a tower. His face was barely visible thanks to the lighting. There in his hands was his rifle… a K98 with a visibly destroyed scope. His eyes point out that he was scanning the horizon and they were filled with no emotion…

I felt tears coming out of my eyelids; slowly they dripped down my cheeks. The tears were warm but they could not possibly thaw my now slowly freezing cold heart. I saw the commander looking at me with concern however I ran away from the formation.

"Erika! Wait-!" I heard Mauko scream. I paid no attention to her, I just kept on running…

Running…

Pass our tanks…

Pass the main building pass by the chapel…

Following a trail…

Into a tree line

Finally

Finding myself in a familiar clearing now covered with snow…

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?!" I cried out, streams of tears started flowing more.

"Soon this will all be over" a voice said from behind… a familiar voice… I already knew who it was…

I turned around to look at him… there he was standing, wearing his complete combat gear, a merge of American Airborne Infantry and Wehrmacht's Fallschirmjager uniform and equipment. On his shoulders were two rifles one left exposed to the elements the other was wrapped in cloth and protected from the cold. His face partially covered leaving his eyes revealed.

I could still feel some aura of comfort from him, but the pain and anger was just overwhelming. All I could do was cover my face using my arm in order to conceal my face and tears and to prevent on seeing him, not allowing myself to hate him.

I felt arms comforting me, I was about to shove them away until the person holding me spoke up. It was the commander's voice

"Erika come on now and we'll discuss this inside" I nodded in response

"As for you… We'll decide your fate when we meet in combat"

"Very well…" With his words we left…

[Later]

I was brought into a secluded room; I sat on a chair in front of a table. The commander was across the table sitting on a similar chair, opposite of me. The head mistress was standing behind her, prepared to listen to what I say. Behind me were the other participating commanders: Mauko, Geshiko & Ritaiko. Silence has filled the room but this was disrupted when the commander spoke up.

"I'm just going to ask you one question Erika" I nodded in reply

"Did you reveal any information about us?"

"No I did not" I said looking at her with an emotionless face. She looked back to the head mistress, whom nodded.

Sighing in relief, she brightened up, or I can assume she brightened up.

"Erika, are you okay?" For once in a blue moon the commander's voice sounded with the purest concern.

"I- I am..." I managed to mutter out.

"Can you still do it?" she asked me again.

I looked her in the eyes, then down at the table. Next I closed my eyes; I took a breath and exhale. Standing up I faced the other commanders, they nodded in support. I faced the commander once again

"I can still fight" I replied. To which she nodded in approval.

Suddenly the head mistress spoke up:

"It's seems our White Wolf has not been tamed yet…" for some reason this caused the tank commanders to cheer out loud.

"OUR PACK LEADER IS BACK!" they cheered out followed by a loud howl. Once again the head mistress spoke up.

"The fate of senshado's pride hangs in the balance, its fate rests on the outcome of this battle. Let each crew do their upmost. Maho, Erika, Ritaiko, Geshiko and Mauko, I expect a good battle do not disappoint me"

"Yes Ma'am!" replied in unison, there was something different with everyone; even the commander has been bright, for some reason it fills me with… _determination_.

…

[Later]

I went to our barracks… Walking up to my locker, I opened it… there _his_ coat was neatly hanged. Grabbing it then putting it on… this feeling of comfort surrounds me….

I will wear this coat into battle against him…

I looked outside into the dense forest inside the compound. Be ready Mobius… I'll show you why I was called the White Wolf of the Black Forrest.

* * *

2 days later, 40 minutes before the match starts

I stood there on the hill in front of me was the heiress herself, Nishizumi Maho, the judges and the announcer Ami Chouno as witnesses to us.

"Take your bows" our announcer commanded, in which we complied.

"To your starting positions" I rode my 42WLA back to our starting point; Maho used her Tiger Tank to return to theirs.

Upon arriving at our starting location, I immediately put on my jump harness and other jump equipment. Due to the large clearing we have we can use our trump card. A Douglass C-47 Skytrain, with enough capacity to hold all paratroopers and some anti-tank equipment and entrenching equipment.

"Hey boss is this thing really allowed?" A squad member asked.

"Well there's nothing in the rules prohibiting usage of aircraft. Besides our pilot is even a judge…" I replied

"Roger boss" he saluted, rejoining his squad

Our platoon was separated into four squads:

The first was a "Ranger Pathfinder and Reconnaissance Squad" it was led by out junior cadet officer, it consisted of five students and equipped with triangulation equipment and SMGs. We managed to acquire them five 42WLA, and hopefully it will become handy

The second was the "Fallshchirmjager Assualt Squad" Led by Zwei, they carry most of our mobile anti-tank weapons. For example were the Panzerschreck and Panzerfaust-100. They were fully equipped with Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 with enough spare ammunition. It consisted of ten students

The third squad was our "Airborne Fire Team" Though they sound similar to our Fallschirmjagers their main role is for defensive operations and is reserved in case the main assault squad was wiped out. Both I and Zwei have control to this squad though Zwei has more access to them. They are equipped with heavier equipment. The 8.8 cm Raketenwerfer 43 was an example of this. They also carried Gammon Bombs just in case. They were issued mostly with M1A1 Carbines, M3 Grease Guns or the MP-40 Submachineguns. They consisted of nine students

The last squad was the Command/Sniper unit. Only I composed this "unit". It was to better assess the situation and better coordination, though I would rather join them on the field. I, together with the Fallschimjagers and Airborne will be jumping out of the C-47. The "Rangers" will be sneaking through the dense forest avoiding the main roads and setting the drop zones for us. So far I decided to lessen the use of defensive operations until necessary.

With our equipment all-ready secured and loaded, I decided that I should at least give a motivational speech like I use to do. I gathered them before the plane, where they stood in a platoon formation. When they settled down, I began:

"They'll Push, We'll Push…"

"Every once in a while we'll push hard enough that the light breaks through the clouds…"

"...to the world beyond where we fight glimmers…"

"…just out of our reach..."

"This fight might be our last, so we must do everything that we could…"

"But remember…behind every gunsight is a human being…"

"We are those people… we are jaded and we are the naïve"

"We are the honorable and the criminal"

"We are the ones bound-for-legend and we are the lost to history"

"We are knights from the sky, the ghosts in the desert, and the rats in the mud"

"We… will make our stories"

…..

…..

….

The air was filled with silence… not a single soul wanted to speak… I see my men… a smile on their faces… their filled with _determination_.

The ice was finally broken… my junior cadet officer started a cheer:

"HOORAAH!" and soon everyone were cheering. I swear we could possibly be heard to Erika's location right now.

"Erika… how are you right now…?" I muttered to myself… I just want to say sorry to her… for not telling the truth immediately. I guess I was just really afraid…

"Boss were boarding…" Zwei called out, I followed him and boarded the plane

[Meanwhile]

I formed the tank platoon, the commander and Geshiko was on my right while Mauko and Ritaiko to my left…

Our plan was too spearhead through the forest and reach the hill. Should we identify their positions, we will break through and eliminate them. I checked my pocket watch again; there was still ten more minutes before we start…

Out of nowhere my phone suddenly rang… the Commander even looked at me… checking it, it was-

"It's Miho..." I seem to have attracted the Commander's attention. I answered the call and set the speaker on loud.

"Miho?"

"Erika!" she greeted me

"Calm down I'm on loud speaker"

"Oppss I'm sorry! But I'm wishing you all a good luck! And please tell my onechan that I have a surprise for her after the match" I looked to the commander; she seems to be interested in what Miho was to say to her.

"I think she heard you already." The Commander pouted to my statement, well that's a first... ^_^

"The Match is about to start…" The Commander notified me…

"Thank You for the support Miho"

"Everyone is cheering for you guys! Make a good beating against the boys!" she cheered, I heard others cheering with her. Putting the phone down I asked the commander:

"Commander Nishizumi-" she interrupted me

"For this once call me by my name"

"Maho- may I say something for everyone first…" I requested

"Very well…" she approved my request.

Clearing my throat, I begun…

"Today this conflict we have been preparing for will soon be over"

"This short match of us will be won by one side or the other"

"The guns will rust, the grass will grow…. And there will be nothing left in any of this"

"The land will heal- as everything does in the end…"

"We'll be long gone by then… but maybe…not forgotten"

"History will only remember one in a thousand of us"

"And the future will be filled with stories of who we were and what we did…"

"…How we lived and how we fought"

"When this is all over and the match is won…"

"They WILL REMEMBER US!"

"But until that time comes…

"We will stand… we will look death in the eyes!"

"And we will fight!"

With the time was already at hand, Chouno-sensei begun the match

"MATCH START! ALL UNITS ADVANCE"

In unison all other commanders popped out of their hatches, they all looked at me, filled with determination.

"Now then PANZER! VOR!" I commanded, we then spearheaded through the forest…

* * *

2 minutes and 40 seconds before reaching the drop zone

The sound of the engine filled my ears… checking my wristwatch we were two or more minutes out until we reach the drop zone.

"05 to 01" I heard a call through the radio

"This is 01 go ahead 05"

"05 here, enemy has taken the bait, we have reached the SP and have placed the beacons moving to secondary objectives"

"Copy last 05 and proceed with secondary objectives"

"Roger Boss, 05 out"

With the Ranger team successfully inserted into enemy territory, we can toy with the girls now. Just as long that nothing else fails…

The red light shined lighting up the inside of the plane… it's time…

"Stand Up!" all of my men stood up, it's seems they really trained this delicate procedure thanks to our mentor

"Hook Up" I followed

"Equipment Check!" I checked Zwei equipment and he checked mine in return… soon numbers were being called out

"One okay! "

"Two okay! "

"Three to Five okay! "

"Six and seven okay! "

"Eight okay! "

"Nien and Ten okay! "

"Eleven and Twelve! Okay! "

"Thirteen to Fifteen okay! "

"Sixteen okay!"

"Seventeen okay!"

"Eighteen Okay!"

"Zwei here! Nineteen Okay!"

"This is M01, pilot were A-O-K here!" I called out to our pilot. Checking on my wrist watch we were three…two…one! The red light that filled the planes interior disappeared and a brighter green light now filled the plane in replacement.

"Ok Let's Go! Let's go!" shouted to Zwei who was the first to jump. Soon enough everyone followed through, then when it's finally my turn…

"Thanks for the ride miss…" I radioed the pilot

"No problem… Good luck!" she replied

"Thanks I'll badly need it" I finally jumped out and heard laughter on the radio.

Thankfully the weather was in good condition. The strong winds and snow stopped, the thick clouds however, still remained in the sky. While it's nowhere near the night, due to the clouds our visibility will still be limited.

Descending from the sky I landed on the chapel's roof. Unfortunately, I botched my landing and fell off the roof; thankfully I landed on a cart of hay.

"Is this my punishment for not telling her the truth? And why the hell do they have a cart of hay in this location?" I questioned out loud. I noticed some one behind some snow covered bush.

"Flash!" I spoke to the guy behind the bush"

"Thunder!" he replied

"Big Boss?" He called out, his voice sounded familiar. It was one of my junior cadet officers, code name "Longshot". If the team had a second sniper he would be the candidate, my future mentee I guess

"Where are the others?" I asked

"I don't sir, we got scattered to hell out here. With that kind of weather, we expect stronger snow downpour in the next couple of hours" he commented.

"Weren't you second in command of the Airborne Fire Team?"

"Like I said sir we got scattered all over the drop zone"

"Do you have radio contact?" I asked, he tried to communicate with Zwei.

"Can't do boss my mic got busted, though I can still receive transmissions"

"I got a message boss: 02 is regrouping the assault team, he say's they'll be regrouping back at Drop Zone Alpha"

"That would be at the main compound building…"

"Boss I got transmission about the fire team"

"What do they say?"

"They landed at drop zone Baker. They'll also be regrouping at Drop Zone Able"

"That's good" I was able to breathe out in relief. Until my junior reported:

"We lost one guy from the Assault team, he smacked onto a tree and his band called him out he did managed to drop some of his supplies to the Assault team."

"One guy down, that places our number to….."

* * *

24…

We reached the hill for a while now and we haven't seen much of the boys advances on us… why did that sound so off?

A full hour has passed and we were starting to get paranoid to what happened to them….

Rather than patiently waiting here and waiting to get snuck upon in the cover of darkness we raced for their starting location, thinking we might encounter heavy frontal resistance, Ritaiko and the Jagdpanzer were made to take the lead. Following through our previous tactics we speed through the forest…

This proved to be a mistake, halfway through the forest, the Jagdtiger was suddenly rocked by a large explosion.

"What in the world?!" I screamed on the radio.

"Sorry we got knocked out that fast…" Ritaiko replied

"What hit you?"

"Mines" Isn't that not allowed by the federation, well they are just infantry so their only chance are mines and rather limited AT weaponry.

"They probably mined this place, thinking we might have avoided the main dirt roads…" Maho spoke up.

"Everyone turn your tanks around, were getting out of here" I ordered what's left of the platoon and bail out of this damned forest. We better take our chances on the hill rather than get ambushed here. Soon I heard the roaring sound familiar engines in the distance. No doubt these were the same bikes, 42WLAs.

"Double Time! We need to get out of here!" I screamed over the radio once again.

Finally we reached the hill and climbing it rather quite fast actually. Looking back into the forest, a series of explosions were going off…

"Did they just rode over their mines?" Maho called over the radio.

"I hope they are okay" Mauko, also radioed in sounding concerned

"For now let's reorganize our tactics"

"Roger" the tank commanders ordered over the radio

…..

Sometime has passed but we have not yet encountered any other enemy units in the area. I'm starting to think this was going to be a war of attrition.

I mentioned to my gunner that I will be shutting my eyes for a bit… surveying the horizon for hours tired my eyes rather quickly. And we tank commanders couldn't pop our heads out as _he_ might appear and take the shot…

…..

Soon the winter weather came upon us… this gave me an idea.

"Alright everyone new plan…"

"The wind and snow are going to move in this will hamper them down, assuming they haven't setup camp should we able to fortify ourselves in the main the buildings"

"How about visibility?" Maho asked

"Low and probably Zero once it kicks in"

"Mauko take rear I'll lead, next Maho and Geshiko"

"Starting to get informal aren't we Eri-chan" Geshiko said and here comes the teasing, what more if I told them what happened during the semester break.

"Let's get going the storms kicking in" Maho alerted us

Using the bad weather as cover, reconsolidating at the main building and fortifying that position might be our best option. The Marksman Institute students have been known in their guerilla tactics… with these heavy tanks were fielding, while they could take the beating, are big target for their hit and run tactics.

We just need to get to the….

* * *

24th crossroad

 _Drop zone Alpha_

Dammit! this damned weather is a curse…

"Boss with weather we'll barely get transmissions from 02" Longshot told me

Zwei and the Assault Team last reported that they were heading to Drop Zone Alpha, my current position. So far the Fire Team has managed to link up with us and what remains of our Recon team. They unfortunately ran over their own mines for some reason. The morons did managed to take out Black Forrest Peak's Jagdtiger.

"Longshot follow me up the church tower" I ordered him

"Roger boss" he complied

We reached the church tower and set up into a firing position.

"Hey kid, you're a good shot ain't you?

"Yes boss?"

"Well then take this" I passed him my Springfield, thankfully it wasn't damaged after I botched my landing

"You'll be my spotter and radio man okay?"

"Roger boss!" he seems to be happy with his new assignment

I hate to say it but we'll have to use defensive operations as we were scattered all over the place and launching and coordinating hit and run tactics in this weather condition is going to be shite.

"Boss I got a transmission, it's from 02"

"Well?"

"He says that they run into enemy armor, their currently engaging-"

"…" he suddenly stopped

"We lost contact with 02 sir…"

"GODDAMMIT!" with most of our units gone, how the bloody hell are we going to take out those heavy tanks?

"Stay here and keep an eye out for any signs of contact"

I went to the Fire teams current position, they were preparing the AT equipment.

"Everyone listen up, Zwei and the Assault Team got taken out were going on the defensive we can't possibly knock out all those tanks with guerilla tactics any more. All available hands help in placing defensive emplacements"

We went outside to place any anti-tank obstacles we could use. From, cutting down trees, digging ditches, planting whatever mines we had, we even used the recon teams' 42WLAs as part of the improvised tank barricade.

Out of the sudden, a voice called out

"FLASH!"

"THUNDER" I replied, and they showed themselves, it was two of our Fallschirmjagers

"What the bloody hell happened? Where's Zwei?"

"We tried to fight back boss…Commander Zwei is still out there trying to stall the enemy panzers.

"Dammit Zwei! You guys get inside, I'm afraid we still have to a fight to finish" I stared to road leading to the hill…

With this damned weather I'm amazed the girls still fight with such ferocity, for the first time, I felt fear pass through my heart

The white wolf is on the hunt…

* * *

24 minutes later

We were closing in the main building, but to think that we would run into those boys in such moment is just… aggregating my anger… though my "pack instincts" seemed to helped my team, I still can't compare it to the Commander-

" _Then why just follow your own style"_ his words echoed in my mind…

This is neither place nor the time to think of such things… I must get my platoon to safety… we already lost Geshiko and Mauko from the earlier encounter… damn that Commander I didn't think he would be a fanatic attacker.

My tank is still in working condition, Maho's was damaged in the earlier slug fest but I'm amazed it could still operate in such condition.

I opened my commanders hatch… the snow has stopped and the night's darkness has started to take over the forest…

Of in the distance I saw campfires… dammit they got there first…

"Erika" Maho radioed in

"Com- I mean Maho…"

"I see campfires ahead…with our current situation we could either be taken out here by one of their ambushes or we could fight them head-on. I don't how many of them are still active… I rather fight to the bitter end…"

The commanders words were filled with determination… she is going to go all-out…

I'm sorry Mobius…

"Commander takes lead" her Tiger's engine roared towards the direction of the campus building…

Our tigress has initiated her hunt…

Time for the wolf to do the same…

* * *

24 seconds after her hunt begun…

I stood there in the open area, checking the tank obstacles one last time before I head back to my snipping position.

Rattling …

…..

….

Looking at the main road…. A-

"TIGER TANK!" I screamed to the top of my voice.

Every gun we had started firing on the advancing enemy armor… I ran as fast I could to the chapel's tower

Taking position, Longshot already got his eyes fixated on the Tiger commander's copula.

"Boss you okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah" I managed to reply still catching my breath

"If you see the white wolf…she's mine" I told him

"Who?" His curiosity getting ahead of him. I took out my phone and showed him a picture of Erika, the same one I took back in the museum.

"That's the white wolf?" he looked at me with a surprised face.

"You got a problem with that pal?" I said showing my scary face over him

"Nooo sir" he said returning to his task…heh… juniors… ez

Suddenly out of the forest Erika's Tiger II busted in, ignoring the tank obstacles we placed on the main road. The Tiger I that initially greeted our tank barricade also have managed to break through.

Our AT launchers started firing on those tank but their armor just laughed away the incoming projectiles.

Lucky we scored a lucky hit on the Tiger I's tracks, disabling its capability to maneuver. However both tanks started to open fire on our AT guns position.

"Sir, the fire team just reported in…"

"What do they say?"

"They-…they got taken out…sir" It has come to my realization that we could no longer win this match… as I was about to raise the white flag an explosion just rocked the Tiger I.

I looked through my binoculars, following the direction of the smoke trail. It must have been a panzerfaust…

There at the end of the trail… the man… no other than Zwei himself… revealed his presence. His shot took out the Tiger I, evident of its white flag raised… he limped his way to his kill… and started to climb the knocked out Tiger I.

I managed to take a breather…

That was until….

"Um…boss Zwei just pulled out the tank commander"

"What do you mean?" Once again I looked through my binoculars…

There on the ground Zwei dragged the heiress… he seems to enjoying it… Maho on the other hand was squirming around even trying to find her claws on Zwei's face… They seem to look like a cute couple.

Unfortunately, Maho got out of Zwei's arms and started to turn Zwei into a punching bag. Longshot was about to take the shot, but I stopped him. I decided to watch over their " _friendly match"._ Zwei did not hold back started to punch back… on a twist of fate… they both threw a good solid punch to each other's face and knocked each other out. The wrist bands on them started to glow red officially declaring that they are out of the fight.

Longshot has started laughing out, as for myself I'm just barely holding my own laughs. Even with this circumstances and with the fate of our institute at stake, Zwei has still managed to make us laugh and possibly everyone watching the match on their television screens, this was an international broadcast and Zwei just managed to embarrass the heiress and himself in a couple of seconds.

Finally getting a hold of myself, Longshot suddenly called my attention

"Um…boss where the other tiger went?" he asked

Coming to realization...again… Erika was still in the fight…

Scanning around… I found her tank stuck in one of the tank ditches we dug earlier…. I guess I'm not the only one having a bad time…

Longshot however took the initiative and grabbed a panzerfaust-100 and shot the Tiger II out. With its flag raised… he celebrated. Not noticing where he was stepping, slipped and slide down the chapel's roof. Miraculously he fell on the same hay cart that I landed on earlier. Unfortunately though his wrist band glowed red and marked him out. He lay there dizzied…

"Dummkopf…" I muttered out…

With me still standing and the last panzer eliminated, the announcer should already declare us winner right?

Using the Springfield and its scope I checked the Tiger II. It seems that Longshot's shot took out the tank but not its crew. I shot its driver, who was already outside, its radio operator, who just emerged and the gunner, who peaked her head out.

I waited for the loader and Erika to come out. I would not really expect much for the loader as longshot's shot hit the area where the loader would probably be. Erika… on the other hand… well… lets just wait…

….

…

….

…

….

…

….

Movement!

Erika…she peaked at her commanders hatch….

I guess it's only me and her….

Does she know my current position…..? I am at an obvious place though…

The Commanders copula hatch suddenly opened… I'm hesitating to shoot…

She peak her head out to survey her surroundings… I'm hesitating to shoot…

She extracted herself from the tank…. I'm hesitating to shoot…

She is running towards the church… to me…. Now she is out of my sight… I hesitated to shoot…

I need to get down stairs… leaving the Springfield… I brought my K98… the scope she gave to me recently attached to it…

Wait for me… Erika…

* * *

24 seconds after escaping the tank

My whole crew has been eliminated and I'm the only one who was left from the whole team…

The honor of senshado now rests on my shoulders….

And it seems that my last opponent has to be him…

I entered the chapel… a nostalgic place…

-doki-

Not now please….

-doki-

…..

..

 _So much lies…_

 _So much pain….._

I think I will lose my love tonight…

A strange light fills the room…twilight is shining through the stained glass windows… it seems this battle is almost over…

"Mobius… it was nice to meet you…" I said to the boy in front of me. The very person that gave me hope, views a better future, and filled me with determination.

"Indeed" He replied… upon finishing on loading he aimed at me, his eye staring at me through the scope I gave him…

Out of instinct, I reached underneath his coat, behind my back… I grasp a familiar object, and then pulled it out…

A luger…!

I took my chance to finish him off.

-CLICK!-

"Has tankery made you so dull" …. "Or are you hesitating, thinking you may make a mistake…" He stared straight at me, his rifle still in his hands unstill neither shaking erratically.

"It's no use, you won't talk me down. Your, determination is strong, come now! Stand your ground!" Shouting at him… My eyes begun to fill with water and it begun to blur my vision, yet despite this, I still manage to see a single drop of his tear fell from his cheek.

Quickly reaching underneath the coat again, I managed to grab a magazine…. And load the pistol

Here we are at gun point with each other…..

Neither of us wanting to let go of what was at stake….

"Come now Erika….don't give me that frown"

Despite my pain and hatred to him, I feel on hesitating on shooting him…I just want this to be all over…..

Both of us, of the weirdest coincidence, squeezed the trigger at the same time… My hand still on his luger… and his eye still peaked through the scope I gave him…

…

-Dink-

…

I pulled the trigger over and over again… nothing …. The gun was empty… I dropped it and waited for the inevitable…

Nothing…

I saw him lowering his rifle on the ground…its bolt pulled back… I guess he also ran himself dry… and I have his pistol….

He walked towards me…stopping when he was a mere meter in front of me… he reached something from the ground… then picked it up…

There in his hand were both of our rounds that we shot to one another… His stun bullet impacted mine…

Wait was that live ammunition?

He looked at me then smiled… I so want to punch that face of his right now… but then I also want to apologize after…

"Did you just shoot me with live ammo and with my own gun? He said to me retaining the smile on his face… his voice filled with sarcasm…

Okay that's it I want to punch him…

I lunged forward and threw a punch at his face… blocked it with his arm and threw back another… I managed to dodge it in time…

Ok now it's on…

We soon started trading blows to one another…some of it managed to get through… others missed… yet there were still some that packed a big punch….

I received hard hits from him… he received harder hits from me….

We reached to point where we could no longer throw blows against each other… and stood there limp…

In unison we fell on our knees and our foreheads smacked against one another…

We kept ourselves balanced by pressing our forehead against each other…

We were there heavily breathing, and just finished releasing our anger…

Once again we raised our arm not to throw back again but to verify our wrist bands… they were both glowing red… probably for a while now…

For some reason we still managed to laugh to our _achievement_ in our current addition… yeah we are a weird duo...

….

….

….

Dead silence filled the chapel even the howls of the night wind ceased.

….

….

….

"Hey… Erika…."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry….."

"…..For not telling the truth immediately"

"Mmmhmm"

"And if you think that I used you to gather info about your strategy and tactics… then you're mistaken… the only intel we actually have on you guys were recorded videos on your matches…"

"Mmmhmm"

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"No… I'm not…

"However…. I'm mad because you're exploiting this moment!" I suddenly shouted him

"Is that a bad thing?"

….

I gave him a light slap on his swell right cheek.

"Ow!" he winced

"You know I was trying to enjoy this peaceful moment with you…" It was hard to say that since we just recently beat each other up…

…

We enjoyed each other's company for a while…

…

"It's about time we leave… shall we?" he invited me…. While I also want to end the match… I still wanted to enjoy his presence a bit longer…

"I guess… we should…"

With little strength still remaining we still managed to stand up, supporting each other. Slowly but surely we walked outside the chapel…

Once outside we were met by the tankery and infantry combat judges… The Announcer Chouno-sensei, declared…

"DRAW!"

Soon we were rushed by Kuromorimine's Student Medic Teams….

Despite being separated by different medic teams, I never looked away from him and neither did he…

Both of us kept a smile on our faces… we both knew it was finally over…

2 weeks and 4 days later

We stood in formation together with the Black Forest Peaks tankery team. Dressed in our field uniforms and arranged according to our ranks… we await our mentor's speech. He stood there on the stage dressed in his combat dress for the last time.

The reason we were pitted against Black Forest Peaks tankery team was to raise awareness of rising amount of child under aged soldiers being employed in private military groups. The concern of the international community has led some institutions and tankery oriented academies to join in to support the anti-child soldier's campaign.

Another reason was to promote Art of Infantry Combat, while that seems to be counter-productive of our support to the anti-child soldier's campaign. Our mentor's reason was that to convince the current and future generation to be active participant to large social activities and not being anti-social, goofing off all day, wasting their energy to less productive activities.

The last reason was that for us, students of Marksman Institute, to demonstrate our capabilities to the current master of the Nishizumi-style, Nishizumi Shiho. This was to ensure that when we are integrated into Black Forest Peak Academy, we have something prove and make our stay have pure worth. Apart from that our mentor, the current president and owner of the institution… was ill.

Our mentor was recently diagnosed with stage one cancer will be undergoing treatment starting next week. Due to his fear of leaving the institute to an incompetent successor, he rather had it merged to an academy that was led by an excellent leader. Technically, Shiho owns Black Forest Peak Academy, but her husband, who I only know by the name of Tsuneo, hold some shares of the academy. And according to our mentor, that man is technically the current owner of our Institute until he returns… though I'm technically sure he has already accepted his fate…

Well I guess it's time to listen to our mentor's speech…

"Once again I thank you all for being great students… until we meet again"

….

DAFAQ? His speech was already over… I see our mentor getting of the pedestal… then off the stage followed by Nishizumi Shiho.

Soon Maho dismissed the tankery team; meanwhile I still stood there with my men… I have completely forgot that I have to dismiss one hundred and eighteen newly integrated students in Kuromorimine…

A peck on my cheek has snapped me from my thousand yard stare…

I verified it to be Erika

"Well then…DISMISSED!" too which all of my men followed, except Zwei and Longshot… who approached me…

"To think you'd doze off on your own mentors word and way earlier too! PPPFFFFTT-" Erika stated before she laughed out loud.

UUUuuggghhh! That will stick to their minds for a long time.

[Later]

Kumamoto City

1200 H {In a certain Café}

With lunch at hand and the ceremony over, me and Erika invited some of the free commanders to our favorite café, or as she would call it… _"The Usual"._

On one table Me, Zwei, Erika and Maho, seated. Zwei seems to be very "behave" at the moment. Well if you are currently being glared upon by the Tigress herself who can probably scratch your face off, why wouldn't you? Erika on the other hand, is continuously reminding Zwei of all the possible things that Maho can do to him if he screws up with the tankery team. I can only smile to the possibilities as it become darker and more realistic.

Looking at the other table across ours…

There my junior and newly appointed personal mentee. He was surrounded by the other tank commanders, and seemingly all of them are very eager to his stories. Longshot on the other hand is barely able to answer all of their questions.

"So Erika…" Maho suddenly spoke up. To which Erika looked at her immediately

"Are you and Mobius an item now?" Maho asked her. Erika's face reddened and I felt my cheeks heating up. For some reason, Maho's question gathered the other tank commanders' interest and clumped up near our table, poor Longshot got dragged along with them.

"So did you say "yes" already?" Geshiko asked

"How far have you guys got into?" a suspicious question by Ritaiko

"Wait! The rumors were true?" followed up by Mauko

"How did I got dragged into this?" Longshot managed to mutter out behind them

I didn't mind their questions… okay maybe Ritaiko question did… but Erika couldn't answer them… her face all reddened and her hand barely able to leave the table. Maybe she's having a breakdown?

Standing in for her, I gave them an answer

"Well she hasn't said yes yet, and I haven't asked her too?" they awed in disappointment

"Well I guess time now" They squealed in excitement, even Maho got very eager for her answer

By her chin I raised her face to meet mine, I looked into her light blue orbs and she looked back at my blue ones, her face was almost overwhelmed by redness.

"So, do you miss Itsumi, Erika?" I feel the girls very disappointed at my question… maybe Zwei and Maho too… I doubt Longshot is listening…

"Y-yes…." She answered, too which the girls squealed in delight… Maho smiled and patted Erika on the head, congratulating her… Zwei gave me a fist bump followed by a handshake, and also congratulated me.

"I'll be in your care now" Erika managed to speak up to me, which earned more squeals…

"Don't worry and look forward to it" With my words, the tank commanders cheered:

"The White Wolf has been tamed!" I hope the other customers won't mind us… It seems Maho and Zwei joined in the cheer while Longshot is forced by the girls…

I held her hand to which she gripped back… then I cheered:

"I tamed the white wolf!" To which we shared our laughs, my mission was complete…

[Later]

 _Outside the café_

 _1336 H_

The second in command of the newly integrated students into Kuromorimine stood by the overall commander of Kuromorimine's tankery team.

"Didn't you mentioned that your sister wanted to tell you something?" Zwei asked

"Don't worry, she already did…" Maho replied

"What did she say?"

"Well….that's…that's another story…" she smiled at him, bringing chills up his spine.

[FIN]

 _M0131U5 signing off…_


End file.
